1. Technical Field
This invention relates to clothing for making a patterned sunburn or suntan in a person's skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior swim clothing to be worn in the sunlight provides the wearer's exposed skin with an overall sunburn. The sunburn pattern is equal to the shape of the swim clothing. Thus, the sunburn pattern is not attractive to one's intimate friends.
It is an object of the present invention to provide clothing which will provide the wearer with an attractive or amusing patterned sunburn. The patterned sunburn may be attractive to the wearer's intimate friends when the person is undressed. The patterned sunburn may also entertain oneself when the wearer looks at their (her or his) nude body in a mirror.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sharp patterned sunburn like a tattoo on a person's skin.